


Side Effects

by owlpockets



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlpockets/pseuds/owlpockets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha finds something unexpected in Hawkeye's bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side Effects

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Slight movie spoilers; crack.

_Are you kidding me?_ Natasha thought, standing in the doorway of Clint’s bedroom. It appeared that every single blanket, towel, and other bit of cloth that he owned had been piled on the bed and arranged in a circular pattern. A nest, it was a fucking nest. She figured there would be side effects after Clint’s stint as Loki’s puppet—you just don’t come back from that level of mind control unscathed—but this was far past her expectations.

“Uhh…sorry. I should have cleaned up. I didn’t know you were coming over.” He stepped in her line of sight, obviously embarrassed at his new sleeping habits.

Natasha pinned him with a look until he stopped awkwardly shifting feet. “It’s fine.”

Two days later, Clint came home to find a carton of eggs in his bed, with a sticky note that said simply had a small hawk draw on it in black pen.


End file.
